Harry Potter and the return of Fawkes Uncut
by SNAKE105th
Summary: This is the M rated version of my story Harry Potter and the return of Faxkes. Disclaimer: i don't own anything from the H.P. Universe. A.U., Lemons, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Cho
1. Title

Harry Potter

_Harry Potter_

_And the Return of Faxkes_


	2. Chapter ONE

-CHAPTER ONE-

-CHAPTER ONE-

The Kiss

It had been one month after defeating Voldemort that the school had ended for the year. One month after the fall of Voldemort. And after that one month Harry, Ron and Hermione asked Professor McGonagall if they could come back the next year and complete their schooling. McGonagall had said yes to their request. Ron was doing it not to annoy his sister but to be with Hermione, Hermione was doing it to keep Harry company and to also complete her schooling. Harry was doing it to complete his schooling so he could become even better then he was now. In the months that followed McGonagall had sent an owl to the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt saying that Harry and Ron and Hermione were redoing their last year at Hogwarts, and Kingsley wrote back saying they were most welcome too. But something unpredictable was happening. Hermione was falling for Harry.

Hermione was sitting on a chair next to Harrys' bed when she was awoken by a moan of pain from Harry. Her eye's sprang open just as Harry awoke. Harry had been asleep for three days. As soon as he had been transported with George by Side-Along-Apparition Harry had collapsed just outside the front gate to the Burrow. George and Mr. Weasley had carried him inside leaving Mrs. Weasley to carry Harrys' trunk and other gear. They had carried Harry to Charlies' (Rons' oldest brother) room. There Mr. Weasley and George took it in turn to bathe him. It was during a conversation about Harrys' state that Hermione had said that she would keep an eye on him while the others worked around the house and at work. No one argued. Hermione had been asleep for an hour when Harry had woken. She had of course slept at night time when she could. From being asleep and tired now all Hermione could do was smile. Harry had sat up and put on his glasses.

"Where, where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the Burrow Harry" said Hermione. And she suddenly jumped up like she had just received two thousand volt of electricity from the chair and she leaned over and embraced Harry like she had not seen him in six years. She then did the most unexpected thing, Hermione had kissed Harry full on, on the lips. A full on French kiss, tongue and all.. It was unexpected because before Harry had arrive at the Burrow Hermione had been dating Ron. Now it seemed something completely different was happening. Harry pushed Hermione away and said.

"I thought you and Ron were an item."

"Not long after you arrived three days' ago I had told Ron I had feelings for you and said that I didn't want to be going around with him any more. Don't worry we are all friends still." Hermione said.

"Well that changes everything. Now why don't you come sit next to me" she did and Harry embraced her this time and kissed her. For five glorious minutes Harry and Hermione did not part. They only parted when Harry had pulled away and said that he was hungry and Hermione got off the bed and helped Harry up. Harry fell back down but he managed to get back up and soon he was stumbling around. When Harry had his balance, Hermione had to hold his hand as they moved down the stairs. They were greeted in the kitchen by stunned silence as everyone stopped eating and looked at Harry. Harry had shorts and a T-shirt on but had his hair more messy then usual. As Mrs. Weasley came over she had given everyone a look that said 'No one say a thing and continue eating.' And they took the look and started eating again. Harry was steered to a gap in the crowd that could fit four people. Hermione sat next to him. Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Bacon and eggs dear?" And Harry agreed quickly. Five helpings later, two more then usual, Harry walked out into the garden. There Harry found Ginny. Ginny it seemed had been crying. Harry had never seen Ginny cry. Well apart from at Dumbledores funeral. Harry sat next to her and Ginny sobered up enough to smile.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Better after a breakfast thanks. How are you going these days?"

"I'm going good. I was so worried about you Harry. After you collapsed after you Apparated with George, dad and George carried you up stairs into Charlies' room, and you've been asleep ever since. That was three days' ago." Ginny then hugged Harry, and now Harry could smell the sweet smelling hair.

"At least I know that there were two people worried about me you and-" he was cut off by a familiar voice yelling.

"**OI. WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WAKE UP? YOU WERE MUCH BETTER OFF WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP YOU BASTARD!" **It was Ron.

"Yeah nice o see you too-." Suddenly there came a blow that Harry had not expected. Harry was face down in Ginnys' lap from the impact, and was now turning around to face Ron. When Harry saw Ron pull back his fist, Harry immediately lashed out with a kick, and it connected with Rons' ribs. Suddenly Ron went to hit Harry again when he hit a barrier that was not there to begin with, and he collapsed onto his butt.

"What the-" was all Ron said, before three pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and Ron was pulled up and backwards from Harry by George and Mr. Weasley. Harry just stayed where he was, in Ginnys' lap.

"Now what was that for?" Said Harry.

"You stole my girlfriend." Said Ron

"What the dang hell are you on about?"

"You heard me. You stole Hermione away from me."

"Harry did not steal any one away from you Ronald Bilius Weasley." Came Hermiones' voice. She was coming out of the kitchen. "In fact I was the only one who hurt you. I told you that it was over between us two, and I had feelings for Harry. I'm the one who broke up with you. Remember?"

"You're right Hermione." Said Ron and as she came closer, the men holding Ron back let him go. Big mistake. Ron now lashed out with a right that connected and that sent Hermione backwards. Harry drew his wand and before he could stupify him Ron was tackled to the ground and was held there by George.

"Big mistake Ron. Never lash out at a woman. Now get up." George said letting Ron get up.

"I have never been more disappointed in you Ron. How dare you hit Hermione. She has done nothing to you. Now say sorry to both of them." demanded Mr. Weasley. Ron looked like he was told to do something that he would rather not do. "Do it" said Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry Hermione. Sorry Harry." Said Ron. The shield charm must have been wiped because Ron stepped up to Harry, and held out his hand. "Show Hermione more respect then I just did hey Harry." Whispered Ron in Harrys' ear.

"Sure will." Said Harry, even though he still was revved up at Ron, he took the hand and was helped out of Ginnys' lap. Harry with an embarrassed look at Ginny, went over to Hermione. He hugged her and looked at her face, there was blood coming from her broken nose, and she had a kind of, frightened look about her, when Ron came up.

"Don't touch me Ron" she said crossly. Harry was now the one helping her into the house. The other people who were at the table had all seen and herd what had happened. As it turns out Hermione had been standing at the door with George, and Mr. Weasley when Ron through the first punch, and had quickly moved out of the way when the men rushed out to pull Ron away from Harry. She had only come out when they had him under control. Harry sat Hermione down on a chair, and stood back to let Mrs. Weasley take care of her. Harry sat next to her holding her hand. "I love you Harry." Said Hermione

"I-I-Love you to Hermione." Said Harry.

"Gosh your cute when you stutter." Said Hermione. Harry flushed with color.

"Thanks."

"Harry what were you going to do with your wand when you pulled it out and turned it on Ron?"

"I was going to Stupify him. For hitting you" said Harry as Mrs. Weasley finished up.

"There you go dear. Now where is that boy of mine. I am going to give him a peace of my mind. Right there he is. Ahhhh. Arthur is doing my gob for me is he? Doesn't matter." Rambled Mrs. Weasley.

"How about you two get out of here. You don't want to see mum get pissed off at Ron." Whispered Percy. Harry and Hermione took his advice and left. They walked with, Hermione in the lead, to Charlies' room. Now that Harry could see it more better, he could see that it was bigger then Rons' room. With the extra space it could accommodate a Queen-size bed, a wardrobe, a table and chair, and a large straw mat. On the walls were posters of dragons. The window looked out over the garden. Harry looked around, just then Hermione pulled Harry into her and kissed him on the lips. They fell down on the bed together. Twenty minutes later they parted both breathless.

"Hermione. I have to tell you before we get to serious. Before when I was talking to Ginny, I had a feeling that deep down I still had feelings for her. Nothing much. Just that feelings. Not the strong stuff that I feel for you, just like she is a very extremely close friend. I mean Ron is a close friend, but I have stronger feelings for her then I do him. But she will never be as close as she was. Not as close as I want to be with you. That is all I have to say." Harry said. Hermione looked up from his chest. She smiled. But it was more of a confused smile.

"As long as you love me more then her, I am fine with her just being a friend." Was all she said.

"Don't worry she will only be a friend to me. Nothing more, everything less."

"Good. There's the silver lining I was looking for" and she started kissing him some more. **'Dam. I wish I had a bed of my own here!'**Thought Harry. They broke apart from each other and Harry laid his head on Hermiones chest, for Hermione had turned them over, and ten seconds later the door opens. There is Ron, looking at them.

"Harry, Hermione, this is a real apology, not a forced one by my dad. I am truly sorry for my actions. I am sorry that I lashed out, at both of you. I am still a bit pissed at my self for not being able to keep up and stay at your expectations Hermione. I am of course upset at the way we broke up, and not being able to stay together. I still love you Hermione, as a friend of course. I love you for all your brains. I also love you Harry, as the brother I never had, of course I have brothers, but none so brave or clever as you. Of course their brave and clever, in their own ways, but not like you. And I am proud to have both of you as my best, and only friends. Thank you for listening." He said. Just before the door is completely closed, Harry calls out;

"Apology accepted. I am also sorry for turning my wand on you to."

"You did?" Asked Ron

"I did, but only to keep you from lashing out, again." Harry pushed off the bed and walked over to Ron. Harry extended his hand, and Ron took It and shook. "Now ask your mum, if you guys are talking, when lunch is. Please?" Said Harry. Ron departed. Harry closed the door, and turned to Hermione. He smiled, and walked back to the bed.

"Hermione I have something to tell you."

"Same here Harry."

"Well will I go first or you?"

"You can." Said Hermione. Harry took a deep, deep, deep, breath and started.

"From the time, we found you in the corner of the girls bathroom, in our first year. Remember, Ron, and I fought that troll? Any way from that time on I've loved you. Then again in the second year, when Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets, when your were petrified, and lying on the bed. I ran my hand over yours, and there, again, I fell more in love with you. In our third year, when Ron got taken by Sirius, into the Whomping Willow, when I held you back from the branches."

"I thought I felt something hard then, and it wasn't only your hands." Joked Hermione.

"Then in the fourth year. Before the dragon, you teaching me the summoning charm, then in the library. If Ron, Neville, and the fake Moody weren't there I would have kissed you then. In our fifth year, when we were in the Room of requirement. If it was not for Cho, I would have asked you out, instead of Cho. Then last year. All that time we had together. If it wasn't for my hots for Ginny, and my detentions I would have asked you out. That was until Ron started liking you instead of Lavender. Then there by the tree, after the ceremony, I loved you even more. But Ron was holding you, and that's another reason why I didn't want you coming with me. There I've said it." Said Harry, a bit out of breath.

"Now it's my turn. Now where to start, oh yeah. From the first year everything you've said was true for me too." Hermione said. Both of them went red in the face. Harry was sitting down next to Hermione, hugging her. He so desperately wanted to do a certain act with her, he knew he must not do, not here, not in the same house with her ex boyfriend, who could be coming back any moment now. Ron came in, then:

"Grubs up in ten!" He said With that he left soon followed by, after a quick kiss, Harry and Hermione.


	3. Chapter TWO

-CHAPTER Two-

_-CHAPTER Two-_

_To big a feeling_

That night Harry was asleep in Charlies' bed dreaming about Hermione, when he felt an extra weight on the bed next to him. 'What the-?' He thought. He felt the usual, body figure next to him as:

"Hermione? Wh-wha-what are you doing in my-my-my bed?" Harry said, starting to shake slightly.

"You look so cute when you stutter," Hermione said, while the red on her face settled on her cheeks.

He rolled on top of her closing his eyes, receiving the emotions she was freely handing to him. He stopped at a thought she made him follow, it tugged him into a kiss. While their tongues danced away. Her heart had picked up speed; time was slowing down like before. He stopped kissing her and faced her so he could look into her eyes. Harry wanted to look in her eyes; he placed one hand behind her head and the other at her thigh. He continued to stare as he lifted up her nightgown. His heart nearly crash tackled his ribcage out of his chest, when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Harry smiled. She reached forward and pulled his shirt over his head. She was now close enough for him to see her eyes, and that was all that mattered. The rest was all feeling anyway. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, then left a trail of them going down to her jaw line. He sat her up and took the nightgown off over her head, now she was completely naked before him. If he weren't so nervous, there were so many things he could do to this body. **'Dam if only I had my glasses on'** he thought. He took off his boxers. He laid back on top of her slowly, she looked embarrassed. Harry knew it was because they were touching skin to skin. She shook beneath him, but nodded for him to proceed. He kissed her picking up her thigh to position himself. Her breaths were becoming irregular; he was hit with her nervousness. It combined with his own making him feel sick.

He ignored it, kissing her to get her mind off of what was going to happen. Her hands settled on his back, bracing herself. He pushed in while she let out a little cry. He immediately stopped halfway, not knowing what to do. He knew it was supposed to hurt, but he didn't want it to.

"Harry don't stop please…keep going and it will go away," Hermione said. She was trying to breathe and talk at the same time, some words came out loud and some soft. He trusted her judgment; actually he had no other choice, she seized him and urged him forward. Her nails dug into his back and she reached up biting him in the neck. If he bleeds it would be equal pain, so he didn't care. He kept moving slowly and looked at her; she was enduring this for him. Nothing meant more to him at that moment; he only wished he could take her pain away. He saw the tears running down her eyes and kissed them, he thought about stopping. He didn't think it was fair. She kissed him deeply and told him not to stop no matter what. For her. Her heart was beating with the rhythm of his, and suddenly there was no more pain. He saw it in her eyes, the pain was gone, but she was still far from having pleasure. He guiltily allowed himself to be consumed by the feelings. They were unlike anything he had ever experienced before; she was making him do this. She was making his breath come out short, yet long. She was making his heart slow down, and speed up at the same time. She was making him excited and nervous, she was everything.

His butterflies were disappearing. He thrust inside of her, his face buried in her neck. Kissing her would probably kill him; he would not be able to breathe. Hermione curled herself up to allow him deeper inside, and her first moan escaped her lips.

"Harry!" she whispered

This drove him over the edge, he was trying with all his power to hold on just a bit longer. He never wanted this feeling to go away, it felt too good. It was just feeling good for her too, he grabbed on to her shoulders just as she asked for it.

"Harry!" she whispered louder. He was sweating so bad that by then it was bathing her. It rolled right off making him look like he had just gotten out the shower.

"Don't," he said, through breaths.

"Don't what?" she said.

"Don't say my name, don't make a sound, it's driving me crazy, I can't hold on much longer" Harry said. Letting a moan of his own escape his lips.

"Harry!" she said, in her normal voice. She didn't try to hold back on purpose, she kissed and sucked on his neck playfully, knowing it would be his undoing.

"HERMIONE," Harry whispered loudly, feeling like he was going to explode on the spot. She grabbed him and lifted up to meet him. He had grabbed the sheet and scrunched them in his hands. 'This…feels…so…good' he thought before pushing in one last time and releasing into her. The feeling passed into her encircling them before leaving, taking with it all the energy they had. He collapsed on top of her, forgetting that he was heavy and might hurt her. He was so exhausted, but she knew, she could feel it passing to her. His lungs were expanding fully to receive all the air possible, both of them were breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat off his forehead and his hot breath hit her neck. After a while they both regained their heartbeats and she played with his hair. She tried to talk to him, but he had fallen asleep. It was perfect.. A smile danced on her face as she got up, got dressed, let the blankets fall over Harry, completely covering him, and she walked out the door. True magic in both their minds, had been created tonight' she thought as she silently, walked into Ginnys' room and laid down on the second bed, in the room and fell asleep.

"Oi. Wake up. Wake up Harry" said Hermiones' voice. Harry smiled and stayed asleep. He was in the middle of a good dream. Harry felt Hermione kissing him. He grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed with him.

"What if I don't want to?" Asked Harry. After several quick kisses, Hermione said.

"It's your birthday handsome. Come and enjoy it while you can."

"So they can wait, for another couple of minutes." Said Harry. Twenty minutes later, they both made it down stairs. There on the floor, surrounded by puffy armchairs, filled with people, were a large pile of presents. About the equivalent to all the presents he had been given added together over the years. Harry swallowed.

"Man!" Harry said scratching the back of his head. Everyone, from the Order of Phoenix, that were alive, and from the Weasley family were there.

"Happy Birthday Harry." They all said.

"Mines on top" whispered Hermione. Ron got out of his chair, and let Harry sit down in it. Hermione handed him the present on top. It turned out to be a spell book, that seemed to teach the reader, how to mend injuries. Rons' was a calendar planner. There was also a box of the brand new and best of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from George. By the best of, that meant, everything from, Skiving Snackboxes, to trick wands, and from self-inking, spell-checking, and smart answer quills, to a couple of extendable ears. A couple of jumpers, from Mrs. Weasley, along with a dozen different types of sweets. There was a whole shaving set, which Harry had needed since departing Hogwarts, for the summer holidays. And they were to be the longest of his school life. There was also a couple of reading books, wizardry reading book of course.

"Hey Harry. Sorry I couldn't come yesterday but-" said Luna.

"Well happy birthday Harry!" Said Ginny, beaming at him. Apparently she forgot about what happened yesterday.

"Hey Luna. How are you?" Asked Harry.

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all." Harry smiled and went back to opening presents. About half an hour later breakfast, bacon and eggs, was served up. The day went on. As it got warmer, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie played four-a-side Quidditch. Luna, Hermione, Bill and Charlie, weren't to good, but with the help of Ron, Ginny, Harry, and George they did well. After a couple of hours of that, they came in for a well deserved lunch. Luna it seemed was now un separateable from Ginny. How strange. That was what we were like in my sixth year. He looked at Hermione, all the way through lunch.

"Harry your drooling!" Said Ginny right next to him. Harry wiped his mouth.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Hey after lunch I'll tell you my little secret and you can tell me why Hermione went to your room last night."

"OK" After a nice lunch Ginny and Harry walked outside together. Out under the tree which Harry had his small "Fight" with Ron the day before Harry and Ginny talked.

"Harry. Luna and I are together as you saw yesterday. We have been since the train ride home last year. Luna said she had feelings for me and I said I had feelings for her too. Then it kind of happened. We first kissed when I went over her place about a week after I got home. That was about ten weeks ago. Now when ever we get a private moment together, well I'll just leave it to your imagination. Now. Why did Hermione go to your room last night and come back so happy?"

"Lets just say we kind of did it."

"Describe it."

"I'll leave that for your imagination" Ginnys' jaw fell open.

"Oh" was all she said. You didn't You did?" she said as she saw the look on Harrys' face.

"It wasn't the first time though. Remember the night after the battle for Hogwarts. You and I did it. Then again as I come to think of it, the day that I kissed Cho Chang in my fifth year. Well we both lost something that day."

"Oh Harry." She said and she shook here head laughing. Just then Hermione and Luna came out. Hermione laid down and put her head in Harrys' lap and smiled at the reaction she was getting from him.

"Hey Hermione. We were just talking"

"Yeah I can tell"

"We were" said Ginny Anyways. I heard you guys had fun last night" Hermione looked at Harry.

"What? She guessed. And I didn't answer her" She frowned up at him.

'**What did you do that for Harry. That was private'** thought Hermione

'**Well I'm Sorry'**Harry thought back.

'**You can read my mind?'**

'**You can read my mind?'**

'**Yes'**

'**Well that's your answer babe'**

'**Since when?'**

'**Just now'**

'**Same Here'**

"What are you two doing. Reading each others minds?" Asked Ginny

"What do you mean?"

"Your head was moving back and forwards. Like when you get a surprise or something"

"Have you have any idea what she means?" Hermione asked Harry

"No I don't"

"Anyways I know you guys are together now. Wow I didn't spot you as a. Well a lesbian Ginny. Luna on the other hand. I spotted that when we first met on the carriage on the way to Hogwarts in our fifth year." Hermione joked

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Any way Harry. This just came" Hermione said and handed Harry a package. It was long. Almost like a-

"A broom stick. Who sent it."

"That's not just any broom stick Harry. That is a Firebolt" said Ginny looking at the handle. "Hagrid arrived and said he couldn't stay and to wish you a happy birthday." Said Hermione.

"Of course it would have been him. My last broomstick fell from Sirius' bike that night" Harry mumbled. The others continued talking. Just then five owls came swooping towards the house. They flew trough the open window in the kitchen and dropped their letters and had a nibble of bread from Mrs. Weasley and took flight. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna walked inside.

"New school book list just arrived you five. And once again they look like they are not getting any cheaper this year then. Given you are all in the same year." said Mrs. Weasley as they walked in.

"As usual" said Ron. Harry went through his list. Just books and more Potion gear.

"Right. Tomorrow we are off to Diagon Ally. For now we must gather up what we have and put it in your trunks you two." Said Mrs. Weasley to Ron and Ginny. They left and Luna followed Ginny to her room. Harry left for Charlies room to move his stuff into Ron' room, and Hermione helped him. All his gear had been destroyed the year before when the "Death Eaters" went to Harrys' Aunt and Uncles' place and blew it up. He had to buy all new gear this year. He was planning something special tomorrow as well. By the end of the day Harry was moved into his usual bed in Rons' room. That night Harry slept good. In the mourning Harry woke and put on his glasses. Ron was there smiling.

"Good dreams then Harry?"

"Yeah Ron how about you?"

"Dumb spiders had me roller-skating on ice. I didn't want to skate on ice."

"Did you tell them off?"

"I tried but they kept on pushing me."

"Bugger." Said Harry getting dressed. How do you know I was having good dreams?"

"You were making some pretty happy sounds last night!"

"Oh"

"Yeah that was one of them" Harry sniffed the air.

"Mmmmmmmm. Mrs. Weasley has something cooking!" Harry stated

"There again that was another one!" Ron said as he moved to the door. You coming mate?"

"Yeah. Hang on!" Harry sat down and thought.

'_You up babe?'_Harry got an answer straight away but not the way he imagined.

"Harry you up dear?" Asked Hermione from the door way. Harry got up and hugged her.

"Why didn't you use your mind babe?"

"Couldn't be bothered"

"Oh"

"There he goes again!" Said Ron as he went out the door and down the stairs.

"What does he mean?"

"Apparently I was making some happy noises last night!"

"Oh"


	4. Chapter Three

-CHAPTER THREE-

-CHAPTER THREE-

A Love Once Thought Lost

When they had moved into Diagon Alley they went for Gringotts Bank. They walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood and the Weasleys would like to make withdraws from their vaults please" said Mrs Weasley handing over the four keys.

"Right follow me." Said the Goblin they were talking to. They piled into two carts and rocketed through the tunnels. Harrys' volt was first and Harry filled three extra pouches full of money the he would normally. Harry piled into the cart with Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione in it and they shot off again. Before Ron, Hermione and Harry had set off on their quest last year Harry had did his last Will and Testament. In it amongst other things he had left the Weasley family his vault and his house elf Kreacher.

'_Hopefully it won't come to that any day soon'_Harry thought

'_What won't hopefully come to what any day soon?' _Came Hermiones' voice in his head

'_Nothing Hermione!' _Thought Harry.

'_Why did you fill up extra pouches today Harry?'_

'_I am in a good mood today. And you will see today why.'_Harry thought as they came to Hermiones' vault. Inside was almost as full as Harrys' one. Next was Lunas' one, which was half as full as Hermiones' and last was the Weasley family Vault. As Ron got up Harry did to and placed a pouch of money in his robes. Soon he got back in and sat down behind Ginny and Luna. Hermione saw what Harry had done and smiled at him. That was going to be a good surprise for Ron. This was the beginning of his plan. They were soon back in the sun light and walking down the street. The students went a different way then the adults and first went for the robe shop Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. They all got new robes for school and they paid their own separate ways. Ron reached into his old robes and pulled out a pouch of money and opened it.

"What the?" Asked Ron to no one in particular. He it seemed had grabbed Harrys' pouch. He looked for his original one and couldn't find it. Harry made eye contact with Hermione and lowered his eyes towards his left pocket. She smiled.

"Doesn't matter anyways!" Said Ron and paid for it. Next was Florish and Blotts the book store. There after finding her books Ginny could only find a fuller pouch in her robes then she remembered. There again Harry indicated his pocket to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and smiled. Next was the Potion shop. There they brought all new gear and headed off to meet with Mrs And Mr. Weasley at the ice cream Parlor. After an Ice-Cream-Sundae each they got up to leave and started heading off when a scream of joy came from behind them and Harry turned only to find himself being almost hugged to death and kissed all over his head by one of his Ex girl friends Cho Chang. Hermione and Ginny pulled her off him and stared at her.

"Now what was that for?" Asked Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny. I heard what Harry did last year and I couldn't help my self so I hugged him"

"What about the kissing then?" Said Hermione.

"Sorry but as I understand it Ginny is Harrys' girlfriend and so she is-"

"They broke up and now it is Harry and me."

"OK then. Sorry about the kissing part but I was so full of joy I couldn't help myself"

"Stop, stop, stop. Everyone cool down. I am for a good hug and kiss from any girl. Sorry babe." Harry added to Hermiones' look. "But there is a time and place for it and right now I don't think this is either. Plus I would prefer it to be Hermione any day. Always have. Sorry girls." Said Harry now sitting down.

"By the way Harry. Where are you staying this summer before." She looked at the books beside him "Before you go back to school."

"With this lot."

"OK."

"Why?"

"No reason." And she left. Watching her go Harry got butterflies in his stomach.

"Harry? You OK?"

"Yeah I am OK" he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face hen through his hair and stopped them and the back of his neck. They left the Alley and went back to the Burrow by the Floo Network in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was the first to go through and so when he arrived he got up shoved his glasses back on and raised his wand.

"Homenum revelio" he said. There was not a single sign of life in the house. He twirled his wand and placed it back in his pocket. Just then Mr. Weasley appeared and put his glasses back on. Next came Hermione, then Luna, then Ginny, then Ron and last came Mrs Weasley. Hermione came up to Harry and he heard her in his head.

'_You still like Cho don't you?'_

'_What would happen if I said "yes"?'_

'_Oh Harry' _and she stormed off.

"Go talk to her mate. Plus what was that all about?" Said Ron

"She thinks I still like Cho!"

"Well do you?"

"I Don't know" Everyone looked upwards at the sound of a slamming door. Harry ran off. Up the stairs to Ginnys' room on the first floor. He opened the door and heard crying.

"Hermione are you-?" He was cut off by the look on her face when she turned around. She was more angry then he had ever seen her. She had a wand in her hand. "Hermione?"

'_STUPIFY__!' _She thought

'_EXPELLIARMUS!' _Harry counter thought and the lights clashed and Hermione was thrown back and caught her foot on Ginnys' bed frame and stopped. Harry though blew through the door, which had been closed, through the railing of the stairs and slammed into the wall and fell. But before he was out of sight he heard Hermione think

'_Levicorpus'_ and his fall ended less then a metre from the ground. Ron grabbed him and took the jinx off him.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron

"No idea but Hermione is one seriously angry witch."

"_You OK Harry?" _Yelled Hermione

"_Yeah. You?"_

"_Apart from a twisted ankle yes!"_ The others came running. The only questions were "Are you OK?" and "What happened"

That night they had Pumpkin Soup for dinner and Harry showered and went to bed. When he got to Rons' room there was a Barn owl that he remembered that belonged to

"Cho? What is this all about?" He said and took the note attached to the owl. The bird took flight and Harry sat down on his bed and read and re read the letter over and over.

"Oh Cho!" He said. The Letter read

"_Dear Harry._

_Sorry about today but I have to explain. The reason why I did that was because I was scared for you all last year and when I heard you faced 'You-Know-Who' I cried. Mother and Father didn't understand why since we broke up. It was then how ever I found that I still loved you and always will. Congratulations on getting Hermione as a girlfriend by the way. That is all I have to say. I love you Harry James Potter._

_Always yours in heart_

_Cho Chang" _attached to the letter was a picture of them kissing in his fifth year. Harry took the picture and note and placed them under his pillow and was about to take his glasses off when Ron came in.

"Weird day or what?"

"Yeah pretty weird" Harry said. He took off his glasses and watch and laid down. He was really tired. He closed his eves and dreamed.

The next mourning Harry woke up and looked over at Rons' bed.

"Did I wake you up again?"

"Yes this time you were dreaming of Cho. Not Hermione. Are you sure you don't like her?"

"Why?"

"You were making happy sounds again. To happy for a dream of an ex."

"Oh. OK" Harry said as he got dressed. He put his glasses on and then his watch. He stood up, looked at his pillow shook his head and left. Unseen by him Ron lifted up Harrys' pillow and saw the letter and picture. He read the letter and whispered

"Oh Harry!" And he walked out.

Harry was in a confused mood all day. First he couldn't stop thinking of Cho. He even hid under his cloak for a couple of hours. When he emerged he asked Mrs. Weasley if he could go into Diagon Alley tomorrow for a few minutes to get an owl. She said yes. And so he left to go up stairs to his and Rons' room to send a letter. He wrote one down, and used "Pig" (Rons' tiny owl) to send the letter. He arrived back abut three hours ago with one word written on a note.

"_Sure"_. After dinner that night he went to bed after looking at the photo and slept. He woke in the mourning, and had breakfast. At eight o'clock Harry went up to his room only to find Ron and Hermione staring at a picture, and a note.

"Bugger" Harry whispered

"Do you mind explaining this to me Harry!" Asked Hermione with a mean tone-of-vice and held up the first note.

"Right. That. OK. Um. Er. Um. OK. That. Right. That I can not explain Hermione."

"OK. Then what about this one. 'Sure' What dose that mean?"

"I asked her to meet me in Diagon Alley today so we can sort this out."

"Right. I am coming today."

"No you are not Hermione. Sorry. So sorry. Petrificus Totalus " And with that he used the full body bind curse on her then Ron then used the silencing charm on them too. Just for good measure. Hermione looked angry, and Ron looked upset.

"This I have to do alone guys. Sorry!" He said. He then grabbed the letters, and the photo then leaned in to kiss Hermione. She did not look thrilled to be kissing him. He took their wands, and closed the door. He locked it and went down stairs. He put everything in a bag, threw it over his shoulder and went to the fire place. He grabbed the Floo powder, threw some in and stepped in.

"The Leaky Cauldron" he said nice and clear and vanished. He stepped out of the fire place and dusted off his robes.


	5. Chapter FOUR

-CHAPTER FOUR-

-CHAPTER FOUR-

A broken Friendship

'_HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU GET BACK HERE AND-'_He heard Hermione think before he blocked her out. He walked out to the court yard and tapped the bricks that let him enter Diagon Alley. He walked through the archway and stepped into Diagon Alley. He was about an hour early so he sat down and read the news paper

'_Damn I can't get through to him.!'_Hermione thought. She tried doing wand-less magic. Nothing happened _'Can't even do Wand-less Magic. God you are a stupid girl.'_She was still lying on Rons' bed, with her face a bare inch from Rons'. Suddenly a fly landed on her nose. _'Stupid Fly bugger off!'_. She couldn't believe what just happened. First Ron showed her the letters and the picture. Then Harry came in and could not explain what the were. Then when she had told him that she was coming with him, he cast the full body bind curse on her and Ron, the silenced them. On top of all this he had took their wands. Now he was gone, they were un able to move or make noise, and she was uncomfortably close to her ex-boyfriend. _'Damn it. Harry where are you?'_She concentrated on getting into his head. She somehow came up against a barrier. _'So you've learned __Occlumency have you Harry?' _She thought. _'Well I will try to penetrate your mind Harry!'_And she tried and she tried

'_Harry... Come... For me please. Harry please come... for me!' _He heard her say. He shook his head and concentrated harder. He looked at his watch. It ticked over to ten to ten, and so he got up and left. When he got to the owl shop, he saw Cho Chang waiting for him inside. He saw a snowy white owl exactly like his old owl Hedwig was. He looked at her, and when he mind up his mind he took her o the counter and paid for her. He turned around and went over to Cho.

"Are your parents here?"

"No they let me come alone." She answered

"Good because we need to talk."

"I know." They walked out and wondered the street talking.

"Cho I have to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?"

"I have feelings for you that I know I shouldn't have."

"Same here Harry."

"I don't know what to do though. Hermione wanted to come today and so to stop her I placed the full body bind curse on her and Ron. Also the silencing charm to." Just then they arrived at the ice-cream shop.

Un known to Harry though Ginny knocked on her brothers door. When she got no answer she tried to open it. It was locked. She went down stairs to get her mum. Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs and used her wand to unlock it. They pushed it open and found Ron and Hermione laying on Rons' bed face to face. The odd thing was they were not moving. Mrs. Weasley approached the bed and when she saw them she lifted the curse straight away, also the charm to.

"Where is he? I am going to kill him!"

"Then I will dance on his grave.!"

"Who is he"

"Harry mum"

"Oh he left about an hour or so ago to go to Diagon Alley. Why?"

"He has our wands."

"Oh" and stood back as the two of them stormed out. They reached the fire place and Ron then Hermione threw in some floo powder and disappeared in green flames. They walked out of the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron and went through to the court yard. They tapped in the "Brick Code" and walked through the arch way. They spotted him straight away talking to Cho Chang.

"Then just as Voldemorts' snake was killed I rolled out of Hagrids' hands and walked up the stairs under the-" Harry was telling Cho what happened last year. When suddenly there came a voice he did not expect.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT. THAT PERSON?" That was Hermiones' voice then suddenly Harry was dragged backwards and Hermione tackled Cho out of her seat. Harry grabbed his wand and poked the arm around his neck and he heard Rons' voice shout in surprise as his arm hair was singed. Harry sent a stunning spell at him and went to drag Hermione off Cho. By now Hermione had just got her hands around Chos' throat and was slowly strangling her.

'_Levicorpus'_Harry thought. Making sure Hermione was securely locked out of his head. Hermione was lifted off Cho by her ankle. She slowly turned in the air trying to get at Cho.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Said Harry.

"She is what's wrong!" Said Hermione. Cho slowly slid away from Hermione and when she was far enough away to not be able to get strangled she got up and went to Harry.

"Hermione settle down OK! We were just talking OK?" Said Harry

"What about?"

"Just what has happened since we last saw each other at school." Harry said. "Now if I let you go will you promise me that you will not try to attack Cho again?" She nodded. Harry grabbed Hermiones' wand from his bag and stood sideways pointing one at Ron and the other at Hermione like a Muggle holding two pistols ready to fire. As he did this Ron came through and started to stir.

"You. Get over there" he said to Hermione pointing her wand at Ron. She did. She crouched next to Ron and held him close as he started to remember what just happened. He glared up at Harry and Cho, whom had her back to Harrys' and pointing her own wand at Hermione.

"Harry how could you betray me?"

"I didn't Hermione"

"Then the photo? The letter?"

"We were talking about them too. And right now I don't think I can love even you Hermione." And with that he left with Cho and Hedwig II. They used the floo network and arrived at the Burrow.

"Where have yo-?" Asked Mrs Weasley as Harry went up the stairs. Cho followed. When the got to Ginnys' room Harry threw Hermiones' wand on her bed and walked on. Coming to Rons' room Harry gathered up all his things and with Chos' help moved them back to Charlies room. As he left the room he threw Rons' wand on Rons' bed and closed the door. After stashing his gear in Charlies room Harry went down stairs to explain what happened.

"So let me get this straight. Ron grabbed you and Hermione tackled Cho. Then you use the Levicorpus spell on Hermione and Stun my son. You chatted for a while and you and Cho came here. Is that correct?" Asked Mrs Weasley after Harry told her what happened.

"Yes, and now Cho and I are sleeping in Charlies room and tomorrow when I go to Hogwarts Cho will go back to her parents place."

"Right OK!" She said and let them leave. Cho wrote a message to her parents telling them she met a friend and she is staying over. They used Hedwig II. Two hours later a reply came saying that they were OK with it. Soon another owl arrived with a parcel. Cho opened it and out came some Pyjamas.

"Oh Mother." Was all she said. By dinner Ron and Hermione were back but Harry didn't bother eating with them. He and Cho brought their food up to Charlies room and ate there. They brought down their plates and went back up without looking at either Ron or Hermione. Harry had a shower first and got dressed in the bathroom. He went up stairs and saw Hermione turning in and Ron going up to do the same. Cho went to shower and changed there too. She came back just as Harry was looking at the photo. She closed the door and muttered a few words while facing it that Harry couldn't hear. She turned just as Harry turned his head and jaw dropped at the sight he saw.

"Cho you are so-" he started but she silenced him with a finger to his lip. She kissed him and got an instant reaction.

'_Whoa, mama!"_he thought

'_Shut up. Just please shut up!'_Came Hermiones' voice in his head. Harry then made sure she could not read his mind again. His male instincts took control of his mind and body, and, without knowing why he'd done it, without knowing how he'd done it, he was kissing her. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, surprised at how soft they felt. More surprising yet was when she placed a hand at the nape of his neck, and began to kiss him back, returning his soft and tender manner. He slid his arms around her waist, a little hesitantly at first, than pulled her even closer yet when she didn't object. Before he could stop himself, his tongue was dancing across her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, and he eagerly slid his tongue into her warm, wet mouth, deepening the kiss as he tenderly explored her mouth. He grunted softly as he felt her tongue rub against his lips, and slip into his eager mouth. That tingling sensation had washed over his entire body; every muscle, every fiber in him seemed to increase it's feeling at a ten-fold. Harry slid his hand up the length of her side and let his fingers lightly brush across her breast. He quickly removed it, trying desperately to gain control over himself. He felt a tugging at his robes when he realized it was Cho, gently indicating the removal of his robes. He hastened to slip out of them, while keeping his lips locked to hers'. He helped her to slip out of her robes too, than bravely brought his hand back up to her breast. He lightly squeezed it, kissing her with increasing passion. He felt Cho's hands begin to pull his sweater upward, and he broke apart from her for a second to allow her to pull it up and over his head. He roughly grabbed her waist back, and found her lips again, kissing her hungrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his bed. Harry steered her towards it, and pushed her down onto it. He gently climbed on top of her, resting his arms on either of her sides. He bent his head down to kiss her warmly and wetly, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, one wet kiss at a time. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and tugged at his tie, while his right hand claimed her left breast back. She moaned softly as his fingers traced up, down and around it, gently squeezing it ever so often. Halfway through with unbuttoning his shirt, Cho abandoned her job to grab Harrys' hand. She took it off her breast, and placed it firmly at the bottom of her sweater, as if begging for him to remove it. He quickly obliged, and they shifted slightly so he could help her wriggle out of it. Once over her head, he smiled as it left her hair in disarray. He tossed it to the floor, and gazed longingly into her eyes. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he seemed not to care. It felt real, at any rate. Surely the stuff of dreams couldn't leave him feeling this good? He inwardly cursed when he saw tears beginning to well back up in her eyes. Pretending not to notice this, he nuzzled his head beneath her chin to kiss the porcelain skin on her neck. Cho let out a gasp, and tangled her hand in his hair as his lips softly sucked and he swirled his tongue around and around her warm skin. He took her hand this time, and guided it back to his shirt, so it could complete it's original task. He than made to unbutton her shirt. He moved hurriedly, desperate to touch as much of her has he possibly could. Once both shirts had been successfully unbuttoned, he slipped out of his and merely opened hers' wide enough to allow him complete access. Harry thought she looked extremely cute in her white lace bra. He nuzzled his head between her breasts and softly kissed each in turn, grunting at the feel of her bare stomach against his burning skin. He brought his head up to rest face down next to hers as she tugged on his ear. She than took to kissing lightly up and down his neck. He felt his insides going crazy at the feel of this. He twitched slightly as her wet tongue flicked across his skin, and, once again, his body acted on it's own accord. He grabbed her hand and thrust it up against the rock hard bulge beneath his trousers. She gently squeezed it, and his burning desire jumped up ten more notches. He reluctantly released her hand, and allowed it to wander up his back, rubbing her fingers up and down along his firm skin. He found her lips again, and kissed her hard and full of passion as he sunk his hips into her, grinding into her as far as gravity allowed him to go. She roughly thrust her hips up into his simultaneously, increasing the pressure considerably. She abruptly broke the kiss, turning her head to the side, causing Harry to engulf a bunch of her hairs with his lips.

"Harry." she whispered, barely audible. He averted his eyes as she turned to face him; if she was crying again, he certainly didn't want to see it. It made him feel rather uneasy when she did that.

"I want you." she whispered wistfully. He bowed his head in a slight nod to indicate he'd understood. Harry didn't quite know how he knew, as she'd been extremely vague, but he'd understood every word and knew exactly where to go from here. He vaguely recognized a voice in his head that was telling him that he was acting extremely rashly, and that they'd both probably regret it the second it was over, but at this point, he was slave to the testosterone pumping through his body. It was telling him that this was right, that this was what he needed, that this would give him pleasure beyond pleasure of his wildest dreams. He closed his eyes to avoid looking into hers', and brushed his lips against hers' in a manner so sweet, so full of innocence, he found it hard to believe himself what he was about to do. He slowly helped her hand back to his trousers, where she fumbled with his button. Once she'd tackled it, and was tugging at his zipper, Harry suddenly filled his thoughts with a blanket to cover them. His wish was granted a split second later, and they were covered. Harry didn't regret this decision, as it not only provided him some coverage, as he still felt rather shy for some reason, but it also trapped the heat emanating from their bodies, making everything that much hotter. He wiggled a bit, allowing his trousers to sink a little ways down his legs. His heart skipped a beat as she found him peaking out of his boxers, and stroked a finger gently along his throbbing piece. She arched her back as Harry lifted up her skirt, and slowly pulled down her panties. He could felt he warmth emanating from the area between her legs, and knew her desire for him was just as strong as his for her. Harry was already sweating as he positioned all eight inches of himself above her entrance. He grunted as her damp skin brushed against the tip of his manhood. It took all the strength he could muster not to just start shagging the daylights out of her right now. He finally chanced a look into her eyes, deciding it was the least he could do considering what he was about to take from her. Again, it was one of those things he wasn't sure how, or why he knew, but he was positive that she was a virgin as well. He was relieved to see that she wasn't crying at all. Her eyes were dark and determined, and certainly looked braver than Harry felt. With one last soft kiss on the lips, he pressed his hips downward, forcing himself into her, a feat that proved a lot harder than he'd imagined. It felt incredible though, it was pure bliss, her hot, wet walls closing tightly around his stick, like a hot, slippery rubber hand. He froze, than quickly pulled out of her as she let out a whimper of pain. He looked expectantly into her eyes, unsure of what to do. He cursed inwardly to himself. But of course it hurt her, she was a girl. She took a deep breath, than opened her eyes to look up at him.

"No, keep going, Harry. I'm fine." she urged him weakly. Harry wasn't convinced.

"You sure? We can stop right now, if you want." he told her softly, his green eyes full of gentle warmth, though the typical guy in him knew he was lying through his teeth.

"I'm positive." she said firmly, her voice much stronger this time.

"I've got to." he thought he heard her whisper, more to herself than to him. He pretended not to hear, and assured her, "I'll go slow, alright?" He soothingly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, before slowly but firmly sinking back into her. He watched her as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out again. He raised himself up again, and stuffed himself back into her tight hole, pressing slightly harder this time. It was a shame, really, that it was so painful for her. _This feel so good,_ Harry thought to himself. In and out of her he thrust, trying to keep his motions slow and gentle, but he could feel himself pressing deeper, harder, and increasingly rougher with each thrust. He could feel the bed shaking and he was sweating profusely, and he knew he was probably doing her much too roughly but he couldn't stop himself. A sharp moan snapped him back into reality, and he sought her eyes, a pang of guilt washing over him. He grinned goofily when he saw that her eyes were closed gently, and a small smile was forming in the corner of her lips.

"Feels good now, doesn't it." he whispered in her ear. With that, he shoved himself into her harder than ever, desperate to release all of his built up tension. He stuffed himself in and out of her, at what felt like lightening speed. The room was filled with various sounds, like the creaking of the bed, a mess of deep, heavy breathing, and occasional grunts and moans. Less than fifteen minutes later, and sweating profusely, Harry could already feel himself coming. After a few final thrusts, he exploded inside of her, bursting with pleasure from head to toe. She moaned noisily, and he pulled out, crashing heavily down next to her. They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, listening to each others' rapid and heavy breathing.

"One question. How can you so tight still?" asked Harry

"No idea love!" said Cho and they fell asleep in each others hands

In the mourning Cho woke up sweating and breath less.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I had a dream Hermione was standing above our bed and cursed me again and again and you didn't wake up to my screaming."

"Oh is that all? I have had worse nightmares then that one." They got out of bed and dressed. Harry went down to breakfast in a extremely good mood. Hermione was staring daggers at him. He ate his breakfast and returned to his room. He finished making sure he had everything and then with Chos' help carried everything down stars. By this time Hermione and Ron had left to finish packing and Luna and Ginny were in the kitchen having breakfast. Ginny looked up and rolled her eyes at Harrys' happy face. Harry nodded and she laughed. When asked why she just said Harry was in the most happiest mood she had seen him in on the day he goes back to school. Mr. Weasley came in kissed Mrs. Weasley on the lips and grabbed a piece of toast and left for work.

"One question. Did we use protection?"

"Of course Harry! I even put a silencing charm on the room"

"Good!"

"Hurry up or you will be late you four!" Shouted Mrs. Weasleys' normal before school voice.

"Is she always like this?" Whispered Ch

"Yes!" Harry whispered back.

"I heard that you two!" Said Mrs. Weasley. About an hour later Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and George were in the first of two taxis, and Cho, Harry Luna, and Ginny were in the other. They got to Kings' Cross Station at ten thirty, and unloaded their gear. And walked into the station. There Harry and Cho went through the Barrier followed by Ginny and Luna. Harry hurried off to find a carriage. Once Cho and Harry had his gear inside, Cho kissed him goodbye and walked off. Harry helped Luna and Ginny with their gear and closed and locked the door. It was only then that Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione where head boy and head girl and breathed a sigh of relief


	6. Chapter FIVE

-CHAPTER FIVE-

-CHAPTER FIVE-

Return To Hogwarts

The trip was uneventful as always and soon it started to rain. When they judged they were close they changed into their school stuff and sat down to wait for the train to stop.

"So what was it like?" Asked Ginny.

"What was what like?"

"What happened last night. I mean as I figure it you weren't in love with her then you were."

"Love is a tricky thing Ginny. You know that."

"True but still."

"Still what?"

"How could you love someone whom you didn't love before."

"Let me think about that and I will get back to you"

'_You will do no such thing Harry!'_

'_Shut up Hermione.'_

'_No you shut up and_listen Harry!" Hermione finished the sentence saying it as she walked through the door.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"To talk!"

"Nothing to talk about!" Said Harry and walked from the room. He walked up the hall and waited at the door to Exit. About five minutes of waiting the train stopped and Harry opened the door and walked out. He found a carriage and sat in it. Ginny and Luna and another girl joint him and the Thestral drove the carriage up the road and into the grounds. The four of them got off the carriage and entered the castle. Harry entered the great hall and chose a seat closest to the door at his table. Ginny sat next to him and waited for the feast to begin.

Later that night Harry lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at the photo again.

"Oh Cho!" He whispered to himself. He stared at the ceiling for a few more hours and slowly went to sleep. In the mourning he woke up and went down to have breakfast. He ate and left again. His first class on his timetable which was given out by Hermione, was Transfiguration. This time they were doing advance stuff like turning animals into objects. Harry had turned Hedwig into something resembling a plate and back again. Hermione of course was better. She turned her cat Crookshanks into a fine crystal plate and back. Harry was sharing a table with Ginny and Luna. Next class was Potions. There again Harry didn't come close to being good as Hermione even with Ginny and Luna helping him. Ron was worse though. Next was lunch which Harry ate away from Hermione and Ron and went to his next class which was Defence against the Dark Arts. Then there was Charms, then a spare. During his spare Harry did homework with Ginny in the Library.

"You should go and talk to her Harry!" Whispered Ginny as she caught him looking at Hermione.

"I can't Gin. I just can't."

"Talk to Ron then."

"Ron is with Hermione Ginny. Plus I got homework to do."

"Right sorry" Ginny said and they finished their homework together. Harry tried to penetrate Hermiones' thoughts but found it difficult to do. After the spare was dinner . Luna came over and sat with them. Since he had last been here everything had been rebuilt. After dinner Harry went straight for his common room. Halfway there he was grabbed and pulled into the shadows. He turned around and faced Hermione. Her eyes were scarlet. Just like Voldemorts were.

'_No it can't be! Hermione are you home?'_

'_What you thought of Hermione is gone Potter. I came to her while she was crying and you were chatting to that Ronald Weasley.' _Said Hermiones' voice in his head

'_Tom Riddle?'_

'_Yes Harry it is me!'_

'_No I refuse to believe it'_

'_The book still has power. I just transferred it from the stupid Weasley girl to this more smarter witch.'_

'_Hermione. If you can hear me I will find a way to free you'_

'_It is to late Harry. We are one!' _And with that Harry ran. He ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. There he was met by Ginny, who was reading in a chair.

"Ginny? I am sorry to ask you this but what do you remember how it felt when Tom Riddle had himself in your head?"

"Why?"

"I can't believe I am saying this but, I think Tom Riddle has snuck into Hermiones' head!"

"How can you tell?"

"Just now on my way up here, I was pulled into a room and Tom Riddle spoke through Hermione using her voice! I am scared for her Ginny!"

"Same here. If she has him in her head can she read your mind."

"You know that day under the tree. When I said we did it?"

"Yes!"

"Well when she came out. We could read eachothers' minds. Even in the Library I was trying to get the answers off her but she had shielded her mind. And I know she wouldn't be able to do it if she had not taken Occlumency classes like me. Now I know why." Suddenly a owl came through the window and landed next to Harry and held up its' leg. Harry took the note and the bird flew off. The note was written in Hermiones' handwriting. It read:

"IF YOU THINK THAT THE WEASLEY GIRL AND YOU CAN STOP ME. WELL MAYBE I SHOULD GET ACQUAINTED WITH YOUR LOVED ONES. STARTING WITH CHANG."

Harry showed Ginny the letter.

"Oh no. What can we do?" She said.

"Hang on!" Said Harry and he ran up the stairs to his Dormitory. He grabbed Hedwig, a piece of Parchment and a quill and ink. He raced down stairs a wrote a quick note.

"Dear Cho.

It is Harry here. Hermione has gone Loco and has threatened to kill you, me, Ginny, and Luna. I would hate anything to happen to you. So hide and do not tell me where.

Love Harry"

He folded it up, gave it to Hedwig and let her fly out the window. Hedwig did not go far because a blue light hit her and she started flying back all confused on which way was up or down. She sawed through the window and crashed to the floor. Harry picked her up and de jinxed her. And with the only means of letter mailing gone he picked up his wand and with Ginny ran out the portrait door way. They did not run far when Ron came up. He leveled his wand a Harry and Ginny cursed him first. Now Ron lay stunned, speechless and frozen on the ground. They ran past him and flew down stairs. They were heading for the Owlery. They were two stories above the Owlery when Harry was grabbed by someone and was pulled into a class room. Ginny followed with her wand first. There was Hermione dragging Harry along the floor and slammed into the wall. Ginny meanwhile watched and shouted

'EXPELLIARMUS!' And Hermiones' wand flew from her hand and hit the wall.

"Harry get up!" Ginny said and raised her wand at Hermione.

"I'll be back" she said and suddenly smoke left her body and she collapsed.

"Hermione?"

"Wha-wha-what happened? Where am I?" She asked. Harry hugged her and kissed her.

"Everything is fine! You are safe! Come on. Lets get you to bed." They got under a shoulder each and carried Hermione like that until they reached Ron. There he was set back to normal and Harry lifted him up and carried him like he had been Hermione. They got to Gryffindor tower, got let in and Harry carried Ron to the boys dormitory and Ginny carried Hermione to the girls one. Harry laid Ron on his bed and walked out. Harry was just getting into a sofa when Ginny came back down.

"What did he mean by he will be back?"

"No idea Ginny." Ginny sat on Harrys' lap and hugged him.

"I am scared Harry."

"Same here Gin. Same here." They spent the rest of the night like that and woke in the mourning holding eachother. When they awoke it was Saturday mourning.


	7. Chapter SIX

-CHAPTER SIX-

-CHAPTER SIX-

Old Friends Reunited

"So tell me again what happened Harry." Said Hermione.

"After we came back from Diagon Alley to do our school shopping, you ran upstairs and started crying. It was then that Tom Riddle found a way into you and has been with you ever since. But I believe when you sent the Stupify spell at me then used the Levicorpus spell on me then and only then did you find a weakness in Tom. Because you were only freshly under his command he was not totally in command. Ginny and I saved you last night. But I have a feeling he will be back." They lay under the tree that they had made plans to go after Voldemorts Horcruxes. Hermione had her head in Rons' lap and Luna was laying her head in Ginnys' lap and Harry was using his school bag as a pillow.

"I don't get it. Who is this Tom Riddle character anyway?" Asked Luna.

"A younger version of Voldemort." Said Hermione.

"Right and he is dead isn't he?"

"Yes but his sixteen year old spirit is out there probably waiting for one of us to lower our guard and then he will take us over." Said Harry.

"How do you know him. Has he done this before?"

"Ginny!" Ron nodded to his sister to take the spotlight

"My first year I was taken over by him, and I was the one to open the chamber of secrets the second time. But if it wasn't for Harry I would of died down there." She said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey you know I wouldn't let you die. Down there anyways!" Said Harry. Both Ginny and Luna slapped him on the leg. "What? What did I say this time?" He said holding up his hands looking around.

"You were being your normal self Harry." Said Ginny.

"I miss your sweet sensitive self, the one I knew three years ago Ginny!"

"Sorry Luna has me now" and they kissed. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He stroked Hedwigs' feathers. She clicked her beak at him and took flight.

"You are so like the original Hedwig" yelled Harry after the bird. Harry stretched and yawned.

"So what else has been happening?" Asked Harry

"Apart from Hermiones' hots for Tom, nothing." Said Ginny.

"Oh before I forget. Ron you were also under her power."

"Wouldn't be the first time though Harry!"

"Not that way you git. You were under her spell like Madam Rosmerta was under Malfoys' spell."

"Oh that way."

"Yeah that way." Earlier that mourning at breakfast the headmistress Professor McGonagall had said that the Quidditch season was to begin soon. And due to no one playing it last year Harry was still captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And he had already two other players. Ron and Ginny. He ad to pick the other four members and he was fine. In fact he had a tryout meeting in. He checked his watch.

"Ron. Ginny. We have a tryout to be at in an hour."

"OK Captain." Said Ginny.

"Right OK mate!" Said Ron. Harry got up and left. He swung his bag on to his back and made for the broom cupboard. He grabbed his Firebolt and went to the change rooms. He changed into his Quidditch uniform and walked onto the pitch. He mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground. He did one lap of the pitch at full speed and landed. He walked over to the storage cupboard and brought out the Quidditch "ball box". Inside were;

"-three different types of balls." He lifted out the middle one, a red one, and showed it to the group that had accumulated on the pitch with all different types of brooms. Ron and Ginny were there but in their school uniforms. "A Quaffle. The chasers handle the quaffle, and try to put it through the hoops. The keeper," he looked at Ron "defends the hoops. Now these balls are a different story. These are called Bludggers. Their roll is to knock you off your broom. The beaters job is to make sure the team don't get bloodied up to much." He looked around "Now I have already got a keeper, that is Ron, and a Chaser, who is Ginny Weasley. I am the seeker. What I want the rest of you to do is form lines here and here." He pointed at two different areas around him. "Here." He pointed to the first spot "I want the people who are trying out for a chaser position to line up. The people who want to tryout as a beater stand here." He pointed to the second area. When no one moved he said "Come on and move it". After the group lined up there were about ten left over. "Right you lot. Form one line. I will choose out of you the back up to Ron." They did. "Ron get to your position." And Ron took off. He did one lap of the pitch and stopped in front of the goal posts. "Now I will try the chasers first and choose five. Two to play with Ginny on the team and three for backups if someone can not play. Now mount your brooms and kick off. Ron you know what to do!" About two hours past and Harry finally had his team. It consisted of three seventh graders, Ron, Ginny, and him, and mixed between second to fifth graders. After a lap together they landed and went their separate ways. Harry left for the showers, when a gust of what felt like wind hit him. This was something different though. The last time he felt it was when Quirrle had collapsed into a pile of dust and the spirit of Voldemort left him.

'_**Oh No. Hermione!' **_He thought and ran back towards the stadium.

'_**What Harry?'**_Came her reply.

'_**Tom is coming back!'**_

'_**Oh no. What do I do?'**_

'_**Stay strong. As strong as you can. Until I get there.**_

'**OK!'**Harry ran and he ran. He came to the stadium out of breath, and there was the same smoke that had escaped Hermione the night before hanging in the air in front of her. Ginny and Luna and Ron were there. Harry came onto the pitch and screamed.

"**TOM RIDDLE. GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" **The smoke turned around and hissed at Harry and evaporated.

"**HARRY!" **Hermione yelled and ran down the stands and tackled Harry to the ground kissing him all over the face. **'You saved my life Harry! You saved me again!' ****She thought to him**

"**Any time Hermione!'**

'**When we are thinking to ****each other please call me 'Mione!'**

'**OK 'Mione' **it took all three of the others to pull her off him


End file.
